Not Gonna Get Us
by Rerenalie
Summary: Yui and Rill are just two normal girls... well not exactly. With both humans and demons chasing them the pair of teens need to get far away and fast. Will the Yu Yu Hakusho gang be able to help? Could love bloom for the unfortunate duo? KuramaOC HieiOC


Yuki: WELCOME! This is my first story so please bare with me! The first chapter is based off the song "Not Gonna Get Us" by TaTu the rest don't have song's in 'em so don't worry.

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH, its characters, or "Not Gonna Get Us" just my OC's.

Italics Dictionary:

_Slanted_= song lyrics

**Bold**= talking/thinking

_**Bold and Slanted**_= Lyrics of the song that are said between the girls

Normal= Narrator/ No one's POV

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Not gonna get us_

A young lady with long chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes nervously looked back and forth at the space outside of her window. When she decided the coast was clear she jumped skillfully out of the two story house and onto the ground below. With that said and done she adjusted the straps on her backpack and took off down the street.

_They're not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

At the same time another young girl with short black hair and blank dark eyes was walking down the street. She appeared rather bored and zoning out into space. She had a backpack on her back as well. Her demeanor was casual, unlike the first girl who had been running toward her at warp speed. No, she looked as if this was normal for her. Walking alone, in the dark, at midnight, in a large city. Yes she seemed rather comfortable despite her true intentions that night.

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

The two girls ended up standing in front of one another, a lone street light stood between them. The short black haired beauty, Rill smirked at the out of breath Yui who merely glared in response.

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

Yui sighed and stood up straight after catching her breath. She then held out her pinky to Rill, who's eye's widened in response.

"_**Starting from here, lets make a promise**_

_**You and me, lets just be honest**_

_**We're gonna run, nothing can stop us**_

_**Even the night, that falls all around us!"**_

Rill stared at the girl that stood in front of her, who held out a pinky indicating a pinky swear between those two. Sensing Yui's nervousness, Rill enter twined her pinky with Yui's and said...

"_**Soon there'll be laughter and voices**_

_**Beyond the clouds over the mountains**_

_**We'll run away on roads that are empty**_

_**Lights from the airfield shining above you!"**_

Yui smiled and pulled her pinky away but she jerked as she heard the sirens coming up the street towards her and Rill. The pair of runaways quickly took off down the alley and took the back roads to escape the call of the sirens. Luckily both girls were extremely fast and managed to out run the police who were looking for them. Finally the sirens faded away and the girls stopped in an empty alley to breathe. It was then that something happened. Something weird as it would be called. A large man stood up in the dark depths of the Alley. Yui stared in horror as he turned around. Rill didn't hesitate to snatch Yui's hand and take off down the alley and into the street.

_Nothing can stop us, no no I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, no no I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They are not gonna get us (x5)_

Rill attempted to calm Yui as she dragged her down the street. She did so by repeating the words _**'They aren't going to catch us I know it! They're not gonna get us!' **_ Rill then stopped and turned around gripping Yui's shoulders.

"_**We'll run away, to everything simply**_

_**Night will come down as our guardian angel." **_

Rill told Yui with absolute certainty. Yui's nervous fear filled eyes blinked and she nodded.

"_**We rush ahead the crossroads are empty**_

_**Our spirits rise they are not gonna get us!"**_

Yui replied and Rill smiled as they ran across an empty crossroad. The sirens were now approaching once more and the girls crouched down in another alleyway. Yui smiled at Rill and started to say

"_**My love for you always forever**_

_**Just you and me all else is nothing**_

_**Not going back - "**_

Yui was cut off by Rill agreeing.

"_**Not going back there!**_

_**They don't understand us-"**_

The girls then both yelled:

"_**They don't understand us!"**_

But unfortunately, as they said that the man from earlier appeared. He had greasy black hair, squinted sickly yellow eyes, and was at least two maybe even three heads taller the Yui who was 5'6. Yui stared in disbelief at the dark haired man while Rill merely stared at him though she looked much less then pleased.

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

Yui snatched hold of Rill and ran toward the man. Just as she was nearing him she let Rill go who then dashed between his spread apart legs. Out of reflex he bent over in shock which gave Yui a chance to get by him as well.

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

Yui smashed her hands down on the back of the giant and jumped over him using her hands as a base.

"**HIYAH!"** she yelled as she jumped over him. The force caused the man to fall face first into the pavement. The girls didn't hesitate to stop and they both, for another time in this seemingly endless night, ran off into the darkness ahead of them.

_Nothing can stop us, no no I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, no no I love you_

Like most runaways they expected someone to be looking for them. But of the many people they knew would be trying to find them they didn't know about a certain Prince who had decided to send a special team of detectives after them.

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

All they could think about is why they needed to escape in the first place. Why they had chosen to run rather then face the darkness they were currently trying so hard to leave behind.

_Not gonna get us_

But for now all they really needed to think about....

_Not gonna get us_

Was the freedom they had just gained.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/n ok I'm sorry there was no Yu Yu Gang in this chapter but I swear the next chapter will have them meet up and a little of the girls will also be revealed. The mysterious greasy black haired man won't be revealed until later.

~Yuki


End file.
